brawlinthefamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario is a major recurring character in Brawl in the Family. He has appeared in a lot of the comics, even playing the role of Scrooge in A Mushroom Kingdom Carol. In the comics, Mario's personality is mostly unchanged from his games, except on "A Mushroom Kingdom Carol", where he is old and greedy for a portion of the comic. He always wants to help people, even when they don't want him to. Brawl in the Family Character Description It's-a-him. Mario's luxurious moustache and round belly are world-famous, and he knows it. Mario's always willing to lend a hand, especially when no one wants him to. Although he has a tendency to steal the spotlight, at least his heart's in the right place. List of Comics Appeared In 012-Hitchin' a Ride 021-Telltale 030-Luma 034-Enter Mario 035-Leaf Pile 047-Super Hongo 049-Backstory 053-Squirtle 056-Guide to Mushrooms 061-Olympics 065-Dream 067-Tanooki Suit 071-Hidden Block 075-Paintings 089-Hammer Bros. Suit 093-Timer 099-Fishin' Lakitu 105-Life Share 111-Clog (In A Picture) 113-Prodigal Son 117-How the King Stole Christmas (Part 4) (Background Character) 120-120 124-Pick A Box 125-Babysitting 136-Gooey Bomb (Part 7) (Technically Dr. Mario) 142-Stumble 146-Celebration 148-Stomp 155-Medical Exam 163-P-Block 180-Fireballs 188-Kuribo's Shoe 190-Where's Waluigi? 192-Blue Shell 195-Zombie Attack 196-Zombie Finale 199-Toads 200-Ode to Minions 201-A Mushroom Kingdom Carol (Part 1) 202-A Mushroom Kingdom Carol (Part 2) 203-A Mushroom Kingdom Carol (Part 3) 204-A Mushroom Kingdom Carol (Part 4) 205-A Mushroom Kingdom Carol (Part 5) 206-A Mushroom Kingdom Carol (Part 6) 207-A Mushroom Kingdom Carol (Part 7) 208-A Mushroom Kingdom Carol (Part 8) 214-Yolk 225-Brawl Party: Mario 228-Shoulders 237-Variations on a Vine Comic 238-Heaven 247-UFP 250-Cartoons 251-Finally 252-Eight Formidable Bosses 255-Comic Review: Super Mario Galaxy 2 259-Kirby's Pet 260-The Captive Princess 265-Fortune Cookies 273-Janitor of the Mushroom Kingdom (Part 3) 280-Dubious Rescue 285-Yarn Meetings 288-Bullet Bill 290-Karma 294-Frog Suit 305-Party Star 312- Cocoon Academy (Part 2) 313- Cocoon Academy (Part 3) 321- Cocoon Academy (Part 9) 323- Phillips' Box 329- Overgrowth 340- Comic Review: E3 2011 341- Super Mario Land Is Weird 348- Bricks 350- If It Takes A Lifetime 358- Cloud Watching 367- Tanooki Madness 372- Thwomps 379- 1UP? 382- Tired 388- Ice World 389- Resolutions 391- Pushmo 397- Another Rescue 400- The History of Nintendo 403- Peach's Warning 408- Resourcefulness 411- Brawl From the Family 415- Comic Review: E3 2012 417- The Brawlers at Dinner 429- Toilet and Trouble 431- Frog 432- Inspiration 434- Gold Flower 435- Nintendo Power 442- Lakitu 447- Sticker Shortage 451- Hints from the Miiverse 458- Home 462- Benign Tragedy 465 - Hitting the Links 470- A Most Unusual Speech 474- Thwomp 477- Broyale in the Family 478- Boo Mushroom 482- Link on the Wall 484- Thwarp 485- The Squeaky Wheel 490- The Truth About Zebes 491- Marshy 495- Comic Review: E3 2013 498- Thwomp Strategy 500- Prodigal Robot 503- Hovercarts 510- The Year of Luigi 511- Smash Voters: Mario 515- In Heaven's Hands 525- Gaming's Worst Jobs 527- Wii Fit U 528- Painted Thwomp 529- Sick of Thwomps 531- Cat Suit 536- It's a Plunderful Life 539- Leak 544- Sochi 546- Divide by Hero (Part 2) 548- Divide by Hero (Part 4) 549- Divide by Hero (Part 5) 550- Plumber's Best Friend 557- Developing Relationship 562- Sweet Freedom 570- Baby Bros 574- Mario Maker 576- Mii...? 577- Afterlife 583- Saving Pauline 584- Super Effective 590- Comic Review: Smash Bros. 591- Mario Vs. Thwomp 596- Meet Me At Final Destination (Part 2) 597- Meet Me At Final Destination (Part 3) 598- Meet Me At Final Destination (Part 4) 599- Meet Me At Final Destination (Part 5) 600- One Final Song Trivia Category:Characters